Angel Lite
by Mia Vessalius
Summary: (The title probably has nothing to do with the story.) Anyways, the story is not from S.A. This story is made from my imagination. It has magic and etc. The only similar thing it has, is the special part./S/Kirito has been caught into the circle of tragedy and romance. 13 other students have been involved too. Kirito has met a special girl. Mia was her name. Will their love stay?
1. Fun in Laughs

**Angel Lite**

Chapter 1

Hello! My first chapter for S.A.! Or at least it's filed into S.A. This is a different story than S.A., and it's coming from my imagination. It doesn't really matter if anyone hates it. I used the names from some animes and last name from some animes too. Some I made up, and some names I mixed up. Anyways, the characters in this chapter are:

**Mia Suede**, Iori Suede, **Aria Suede**, Gauche Suede (Younger)

Kirito Fujioka, **Yuri Tsukuba**, Kyoko Tsukuba,** Lilly Higurashi**

Reki Higurashi, **Kinji Tohyama**, Brianna Kirigaya, **Jacob Kate**

Satoshi Ride,** Kara Kent**, Rina Love, **Hinata Evergreens**, Mutou Gouki

* * *

Third Person's POV

One sunny morning, Kirito Fujioka opened the door to his class, 3-A. He walked in and sat down at his desk. He was an average height boy with blonde hair that led up to the middle of his neck. He had red eyes and was a quiet person. He wasn't shy, he was just lonely.

Anyways, he sat at his desk twiddling with his pencil until the announcements came up. "Would these following students come to the student council office? Yuri Tsukuba, Satoshi Ride, Kinji Tohyama, Brianna Kirigaya, Kara Kent, Reki Higurashi, Rina Love, Hinata Evergreens, Mutou Gouki, Jacob Kate, and..." As they paused, Kirito Just knew it wasn't going to be hi- "Kirito Fujioka!" Kirito was so shocked; that his chair flew backwards, and his head hit the desk behind him. "Owww..." He murmured as his class stared at him. "Umm Uhh" Kirito was so embarrassed, that he just rushed out of there!

Panting, Kirito finally made it to the student council room. When he opened the door, 9 students were standing there in the middle of the room with the student council president, Kyoko Tsukuba watching him. "S-sorry I'm late." Kirito spurred. WOOSH! Then the door behind them burst open. "I'M SORRY I'M LATE! YURI TSUKUBA REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Standing there was a girl with purple eyes and hair that led up to her shoulders. Yuri Tsukuba was the student council president's older sister. She was also my childhood friend. "Okay... so now we are all here. A lady would like to speak to you. And, now, if you would excuse me, she wanted to talk to you privately." Kyoko said as she stood up. As Kyoko walked out of the room, a woman walked in. We were all staring at her intently. "Hello, my name is Lilly Higurashi, Reki's sister." She said while pointing at Reki. Reki is a quiet girl. She doesn't communicate with people much. "Have you kids heard of the Suede Project?" Lilly said interrupting my thoughts. "Isn't the Suedes the family that owns this school?" asked, Hinata Evergreens. "Yes and we are choosing you 11 kids to take part in it." She calmly suggested. "What?" We all questioned (Of course not Reki).

"You kids have special abilities that are hidden inside you. There are monsters suddenly roaming around the campus so we are taking you guys to stop this from occurring." She said. "Aren't monsters some kind of myth?" asked Rina. "No, we make it into a myth so people won't freak out." Lilly answered. "But how do you know we could do it? I mean, we are just normal High School Students!" Yuri exclaimed. She looked at Kirito and yelled," Kirito don't you agree?" Kirito was shocked that she asked him, but he answered with a, "Uhhh s-sure." "You guys won't be the main leaders, the Suede family will." Lilly exclaimed. We all stood quiet for a minute but were interrupted by Kara. "But aren't two kids in the Suede family too old to attend High School?" "Yes, then the other three will take part. Come on out now!" Lilly called out. After she said that three kids with different heights walked out. The shortest kid, a girl, who had pink hair, pink eyes, two small pigtails and long hair in the back. The tallest one was a boy, who had blonde hair that looked messy and ocean blue eyes. He looked like he was smiling in an evil-like way. The middle one was a girl with long hair tied up to the back. Her hair was silver-white in color and her eyes were two different colors. Her left eye was blue and the right eye was red. Her height was an average like Kirito just a bit shorter.

"These three are Suede's." Lilly said. "The tall Boy is Iori Suede. The short, pink haired girl is Aria Suede." When Lilly said that, Aria seemed to be annoyed when Lilly said "short". "And, the middle girl is Mia Suede. She is, I guess special. I'll explain it when the time comes." Lilly smiled. Mia looked away when Lilly said special for some reason. But then, Lilly threw something in everyone's hands. "What's this?" Yuri asked. "Since you guys are still training you need that amulet to control your power. Of course even when you're done training, you still need to keep your power from consuming you." "But how come the power didn't consume us now?" Hinata asked. "Mainly, because you have to get stronger power." Lilly said. All our amulets were all different sizes, colors and shapes.

"Now, if you excuse me, why don't you kids get to know each other until lunch? You don't have to go back to class." Lilly smiled. When Lilly left, Yuri lit like a light bulb and ran towards Mia. "Hey!" Mia screamed. "Oh, sorry anyways I'm Yuri second year! Nice to meet you I know I don't look mean but that's for my inner self! Hey! Do you like monsters? I don't like them, and I don't think they are real but do you think they're real? Huh?" Yuri yelled with a bright smile on her face. "Uhhh...Yes?" Mia answered. "You shouldn't talk so fast Yuri; I think you are scaring her." Mutou said. "SHUDDAP!" Yuri screamed. "Fine whatever." Mutou mocked. "So, Mia, right? You said you believe in monsters why?" Yuri questioned. "I want to know too!" Kara said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to know, right?" Kinji said. As everyone agreed, they all looked at Kirito, even Mia, Iori, and, Aria. "What?" Kirito snapped. "Do you agree?" Mia asked. "Uhh sure." Kirito answered. "Umm Okay..." Mia said. "I'll tell the story now." Mia took a deep breath and explained.

Mia's POV (POINT OF VIEW) Flashback.

"Hey Onii-chan!" I said. "What is it Mia?" Iori asked. "Look! Look!" I pointed to the big garden we had. We lived in a mansion. I have forgotten everything when I was found though. The Suede kids were adopted. But my Onii-chan (Iori) and I were found unconscious under a tree. That was all I could remember. Anything before that, I forgot, as you could say, but, my brother and I could only remember our names back then. I loved him a lot when I was little. BECAUSE EVERYONE HATED ME. Except my brother. That time, my younger siblings weren't born yet though.

Anyways, I was pointing at the garden where flowers the same color as my hair were. "Aren't those pretty? They look like your hair when it's blowing in the wind." Iori said. "Mm-Hm" I agreed. We then heard a maid scream, "AHHHHHH!" "What was that?!" Iori yelled. I was scared that time, and I was hugging my brother really tight. BOOM! "Ahh!" I shrieked as I landed in the pond. "MIA!" My brother screamed. He jumped in to save me when he carried me back out of the water, by that time, I was almost unconscious. My eyes were closing slowly. The last thing I saw was a monster.

(Real Life Present)

"You can tell it in your point of view now Onii-san." Mia said looking at Iori. "Hmm? Oh ok then..."

Iori's POV Flashback

When Mia started going unconscious, I held her tightly as I saw what was in front of me. A monster. I was so shocked, I couldn't move my body. I thought it was the end for us. Everything was going to fall apart. SWOOSH! " Huh? What was that?" I wondered. Then, all of a sudden, the monster disappeared into glass like-pieces that we couldn't touch. When the monster disappeared, the eldest brother, Gauche Suede stood there with a sword in his hands. "Gauche!" I yelled. When he rushed over to me, he hugged me and said, "Are you two ok?" "Yeah we're fine, but Mia fell into the pond." Mia couldn't swim, or course. Gauche picked Mia up and ran towards the mansion. "Let's get you two dried and see if we can help Mia." He exclaimed.

When we were in our (Mine and Mia's) room, we dried off as Mia gained her consciousness when Gauche was carrying her. She was crying and repeating, "I'm so scared, I'm so scared, I'm so scared..." I felt so sorry for her that she had to see something so scary, so young.

So, when we were dry, I remembered something. "Oh yeah! Gauche you were holding a sword. Where did you get it?" I asked. His smile turned into a frown. He said, "It is the job of the Suede family to protect. You and Mia might not have to do it because you guys were found in the forest." He explained. "I want to do it! I want to hold a sword and protect!" Mia yelled. I smiled. But inside, I wasn't smiling. She probably just doesn't want to stay here. Our parents hate her. But anyways, now, we believe monsters 100%.

(Real Life Present.)

Everyone was quiet for a second when Iori was done. " Uhmm if you don't mind me asking, but why do your parents hate you?" Kirito asked. "Kirito!" Yuri yelled. "It is rude to ask that!" She hit him. "Oww! "Kirito exclaimed. "It's okay I can tell you guys, it's simple...Because I have a power inside me that is different. Everyone that is special like you guys, have powers of your own. Mine, is different." Mia said, looking out the window. "I-I'm sorry Mia." Kirito apologized. Mia looked at him and smiled. "It's okay." Kirito was in shock that she could smile after saying all that.

"Uwah! I forgot!" Aria yelled. Mia and Iori looked up and then jumped out of their seats and they all yelled smirking, "WE CAN SKIP SCHOOL!" "Huh? WHAT?!" The rest screamed. "Well, we can't skip school, well; we don't have to be in class!" Aria said. "We have special permission to skip class, even for the whole day, to stay in another place as long as we catch up on studying! I think we should call that place the Dome! Because it's dome shaped." Aria suggested. "Mia, Aria, and I studied everything from now to collage already though!" Iori said with a smile. "Up to collage!? HOW?! Cool! I'll have to study hard too!" Kara and Yuri exclaimed together, but then laughed together afterwards for saying the same thing. Everyone smiled, and then laughed. Together.

* * *

Is this a bit too long? I hope not. The rest will probably be longer than this. Ha ha ha... -.-' Sorry if it's too long. Anyways, this is my 4 chapter but the first one on a different story. I hope you enjoyed Angel Lite Chapter 1!


	2. Peaceful? Really?

******Angel Lite **

Chapter 2

Hello! Mia here! 2nd Chapter of my newest series! Reminder: This is made up except for the names and last names.

* * *

Mia's POV

"Good morning Mia." Iori said. "Hey Onii-san." I said "Hmm?" We were on the balcony. I slept on the hammock. The season was nice and warm, so I guess I fell asleep there. "It's our first day at the Dome. What do you think will happen? Training? Monster attack? Or maybe even finding out our past."

Iori was quiet for a moment, the answered, "Maybe. Just Maybe.". We were both quiet for what seemed like forever. Until, Aria busted through the door, yelling, "BREAKFAST IS READY!" With a big smile. "Okay Aria we'll have to get changed first." I said. "Sure thing, I'll be waiting." She responded.

I pushed Iori out of the door and said, "See you down there!" When I almost closed the door, I whispered, "I wonder about our past." I'm sure he didn't hear it. At least I hope he didn't hear it. Anyways, when I got of my bedroom, Edgar was downstairs talking to someone. I looked over to see who it was. I looked closer….and I tripped over a stuffed bear! No! I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me back behind the wall. Onii-san?

Iori was holding me tight. Edgar heard the noise and looked up. At that time, I heard the person's voice. He sounded like he was about the same age as Iori. Iori was 18 and I was 17. Iori let go of me and I looked at my watch. "Ahh! We're going to be late!" I shrieked. "What?! Already?" Iori yelled. We both ran downstairs, fast. "Hey you two skipped break- Ahh!" Aria shrieked. Iori and I ran too fast that we knocked her down. "Sorry! Hurry we're going to be late!" I yelled while Aria got up and chased us. We got onto Iori's motorcycle and drove off.

Once we arrived at school, Kara, Rina, Hinata, Mutou, Jacob and Brianna were waiting at the gate chatting. It looks like they're getting along very well. I thought. "Hey!" Iori yelled. They waved back at us and smiled. "So, Yuri, Kinji, Reki, Satoshi, and Kirito aren't here yet?" I asked. "Wow! You remembered all their names in one day!" Kara said surprised. "Yeah she can memorize a lot of things." answered Aria. "Cool!" commented Hinata. A few minutes later, Yuri and Kinji arrived and after them, Reki and Satoshi came. Kirito was the last one. "I wonder how long Kirito will take!" Hinata whined. "Just wait for a few more minutes and if he doesn't come, we'll leave." I suggested. "Fine"

A few more minutes passed and we were about to leave, until, "Look!" Yuri pointed to Kirito changing his shoes. "KIRITO!" We all yelled. He looked over and saw us smiling which made him smirk. He walked over to us. "Now what?" He asked. "Aren't you coming?" I asked, "Coming to the Dome with you guys?" He asked. "Yep!" Yuri answered. He sighed, but then agreed. So, when we all walked to the back of the school, everyone saw how big the dome was. "Whoa it's huge!" Kara squealed. Everyone was smiling brightly by the sight of it but Reki and Kirito. For Reki it's normal but, "Kirito aren't you happy you get to come here? Or is it that you like classes here?" I asked him. "Huh? Oh, No! I don't particularly like school." Kirito stammered. "But here, you don't have to study. I choose to study because it's better to learn more things." I said smiling. Kirito looked startled at first then smiled. "I guess it wouldn't be that bad. "He whispers. I just stood there smiling. "Why don't we go in everyone?" I said. "Yeah!" Everyone yelled, with their hands in the air.

Kara and Aria ran in first. Everyone else walked in second. "Whoa! Inside is even bigger!" Yuri and Aria shouted as they spun around the room. There was a pool in front of us, a table behind the pool with 14 chairs, for the 14 of us, and 4 rooms on one side and 3 on the other. On each side of the pool was like a jungle. There were mini trees, bushes, and all kinds of flowers. Behind the table, was another room. It lead to the clinic, and behind the clinic, there was even weapon storages. The whole place was built by glass. It was amazing.

That day, we laughed with each other and we fooled around with each other even though it was just our first day. I had a lot of fun. I could tell that I would have even more fun if I stayed with them.

After all that running around, we all sat in our seats and just relaxed. "Man, we did A LOT of running. I'm tired and I'm in the track team!" Kara complained. "Quit your yapping! Everyone's tired!" Yelled Hinata. Kara got up and started to 'pierce him with her stare' as he did the same. "Sparks?" "I think so." We say as they stare at each other. Suddenly, we all burst out laughing. "Way to have fun!" yelled Iori. Then, the bell rang and Yuri jumped out of her seat. "Alright! Lunch time!" Lilly told us we all had to eat in the student council's office and we just shrugged our shoulders why not.

Third Person's POV

Mia forgot her lunch, so she told everyone and walked to her backpack. Kirito did the same. It was an awkward silence for the both of them. And, Mia started to blush. "U-umm w-we should get going now!" Mia said as she looked up with her hand behind her neck. "Huh? Oh yeah…" Kirito responded. He stood up as Mia clapped her hands. "I forgot! Hey, Kirito you want to eat lunch on the roof? There's a good view!" Mia said smiling at Kirito. "Why me of all people?" Kirito asked. "Why? Because, you're kind of like me. I mean you forgot your lunch, you don't attend things that go to your liking, and you're always quiet. I guess." Mia explained. -.-'"Is that it?" "I guess so." "*Sigh* Fine." "Yay!"

Mia's POV

"Yay!" I was practically jumping. Why? Is it because for some reason, I can act calm around him? "Shouldn't we tell the rest?" Kirito interrupted my thoughts. "Oh. Well, we can tell them later!" I said. "You don't seem that quiet." Kirito muttered. I pretended not to hear it. "Hmm?" I asked fake-like. "O-oh n-nothing!" Kirito stuttered. "Ok then!" I just continued walking to the ladder to climb up to the roof. I was really happy. Kirito was happy too. Even though he didn't act like it. I could see him smiling behind me. It made me smile.

As we got to the top of the building, wind was blowing in our faces, the sunlight was shining, and doves were everywhere. "Hey, Kirito, don't you think this is peaceful?" I asked. No answer, and when I turned around, I had a shocked look on my face. I didn't feel it, but he was right behind me, his hand on my shoulder, and he was smiling. "Yeah. It's really peaceful. It feels good." I smiled and ran forward. I turned around and had a sincere smile. "Let's eat lunch now." "Yeah! Let's." He ran forward and we enjoyed our lunch together. We smiled, laughed, and relaxed. It was fun. Actually probably the most fun I ever had.

Once lunch was over, we climbed down and when we sat down at the table we exchanged looks, and I put a finger to my lip as if to say, "Don't say anything." He just nodded. As they walked in a few minutes later, Yuri ran up to me and yelled, "Where were you two!? We had to make up an excuse for why you two weren't there!" I laughed a bit and said, "Sorry. I was just busy and so was Kirito." After hearing that, Yuri had a smirk on her face, "Hoh hoh hoh, let's see, do we have a lover here?" She said with her hand on her chin. Kirito and I exchanged quick looks and jumped out of our seats blushing and yelling, "No! Of course not!" Yuri didn't believe us and instead, she was sarcastic. "Sure you aren't." She ran up to Kirito and grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. "You guys are perfect!" She yelled smiling. We looked behind her and everyone else was either smiling, or giving a thumbs up. Kirito and I were both blushing.

I started to laugh a bit and everyone turned into shocked and confused faces, "What's so funny?" asked Aria. "It's nothing, it's just that we had so much fun over the past days, that I just had to laugh over how many bonds we have. It has just been like three days." I explained. Everyone smiled and ran up to me. They hugged me, stood beside me, or laughed with me. I finally have some friends that I can actually trust….right?

* * *

Is this interesting? I kind of slacked. Sorry...


	3. Weapons!

**Angel Lite**

Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! Welcome to the 3rd Chapter of Angel Lite! A world of imagination!

* * *

Third Person's POV

A few weeks have passed since the 14 students were chosen to protect the school and yet, nothing has happened. "Ugh. Nothing interesting has happened! Lilly, I thought you said we were chosen to protect the school!" whined Mutou. "I guess when you kids were called, the monsters went into hiding." suggested Lilly. Everyone just sat there bored-like. "Anyways, you guys are supposed to be training!" Lilly nagged. -.- "We're tired of training, but fine!" Mia said as she got up. She was going to get a training sword, but Lilly stopped her. "You won't be using those anymore." Lilly said blankly. "Huh? Then what are we going to use?" Mia asked confused. Lilly ushered Mia to the back room as everyone waited in their seats. "I wonder what's going on in there." Kirito wondered. "Hmm? Do you want to know what Mia is doing in there?" Yuri teased. Kirito gave Yuri an annoyed look and said, "Shut up. Stop teasing me." Yuri, Kara, and Aria were laughing after Kirito said that. Kirito heaved a sigh as he saw Iori. "Are you worried about her?" He asked. "No. She can handle herself. In some situations. "Said Iori. "In some situations? What do you mean?" Kirito asked. Everyone was staring at Iori with confused eyes. Aria wasn't staring though she was looking down like something bad was going to happen.

"Cool!" Everyone jumped up by Mia's sudden voice. "W-what? How is this possible? It can't be?" Lilly panicked. Everyone was just as confused as Mia. She then ran out and told everyone to get in the very private back room. When everyone was in the room, Lilly told to bring out their Amulets. Everyone did as they were told and she told what kind they would prefer to use. Lilly was making a list she ended up with this:

Iori: Big Scythe

Mia: Dual Swords

Kirito: Dual Swords

Yuri: Bow and Arrows

Satoshi: Golden Sword

Kara: Staff/Wand

Hinata: Enhanced Pistols

Aria: Chains

Jacob: Gem Gun

Brianna: Spears

Mutou: Enhanced Guns

Rina: Bow

Reki: Sniper

Kinji: Enhanced Sword

"Wow, what unique weapons." Lilly commented. "Why exactly did you make us take out our Amulets for?" questioned Kinji. "Oh yeah! So anyways, you guys all have your weapons you desire on here." Lilly explained. "You imagine your weapon in your mind, and then you summon it. Mia, for one, already tried it and I think, Mia, you really are special." When Mia heard this she stood there in shock.

Mia's POV

I'm special? Even Lilly says it. I just stand there looking down clenching my fist. "Why does everyone say that?! I don't want to be speci-"My heart throbbed for a moment and I held my hand on my chest. It hurts. Why? I fall on my knees and everyone runs towards me. I look up at Kirito with tears in my eyes.

Kirito's POV

Mia had tears in her eyes when she looked up at me I was worried about her, really worried. "Mia are you okay?" I asked. She answered with a thin and shaking voice, "I-it hurts. M-my heart i-is th-throbbing." She barely got those words out. "Don't talk anymore Mia." Iori said.

Mia's POV

My head hurts; everything seems a little dark, h-help me… "Mia!" "Mia! Wake up!" Everything I heard was all echoic. I didn't know who was talking, and I could barely move. I opened my eyes carefully to see Kirito, Iori, Yuri, Kara, Lilly and Aria in my room looking worried. "W-what happened?" I asked. "You don't remember? You passed out after your chest was hurting, then we carried you here." Aria explained. Yuri smirked, "Kirito was the one that carried you here. He was really worried about you." As she said this, she was pointing at Kirito. I looked at him and he was looking the other way blushing a bit. I smiled. I was glad and happy, until, Boom! "What was that?!" Kara yelled. Suddenly, Rina ran in smiling like she was fired up. "Finally! An attack!" "You're happy because of that?!" Lilly yelled. We all yelled at the same time smiling, "Of course!"

Third Person's POV

Everyone ran out after the monster, but when Mia got out of bed, she fell down to the ground. "Mia!" Kirito yelled. He was the only person left in the room, so, Mia and Kirito were alone in her room. "Are you okay Mia?" Kirito asked worriedly. "I-I'm fine." Kirito then had a determined look on his face. Everyone else then walked in. "Huh? Why aren't you guys fighting?" Mia asked. Mia looked around and saw determined smiles on their face. "We aren't going to finish this fight without our friend." Yuri said. Mia smiled and then her tears came out again. "Huh?! D-did I say something wrong?!"Yuri panicked. "No. I'm just really happy. Now, let's kill this thing." Mia said wiping her tears. Everyone then yelled, "Yeah!" with their fists in the air.

Kirito's POV

We all ran outside to see what kind of monster it was. A ghoul. It was a ghoul. Half vampire, half zombie. It was a nightmare. We stood there in shock. "We may be beginners, but we guys trained a lot, so let's fight!" Jacob and Brianna said. "Yes, let's fight." "Wait!" We all looked behind to see Lilly running towards us. "Your training weapons won't be strong enough to kill it!" "You couldn't tell us before?!" Kinji yelled. "Is it really my fault huh?!"Lilly yelled back, "Uhh, Sorry Ma'am." Lilly gave Kinji a piercing stare. "We're in the middle of something!" Mia yelled. "Ok fine. So, stay in the stance of how you should bring out your desired weapon. Then, it should come out. But, you have to choose carefully, because the first weapon you choose is your permanent one." Everyone stared t Lilly and then she said, "Ok so, who would like to go first?" She asked nervously. "I'll go first." Mia suggested. "If you don't want to be called special, I don't think you should go first."

At first Mia was quiet, but then she said, "It's fine." Everyone stared at her in shock. Even me. "Because, I have my friends with me. They're special too. If I'm even more special, it's fine. I just want friends and family. Because they'll stay with me forever right?" She looked behind at us and she smiled, "Right?" I gave a smirk, and I yelled for the first time, "Of course! We're your friends, aren't we always there for each other?" I gave another big smirk and held out my hand in a fist. "We're in this together!" Everyone smiled and held in their fist in the air too. "Yeah!" "Now, Mia hurry, the monster's almost at the school." Lilly said quietly. "Yeah." She got in the stance I was going to do, and she brought out two swords one had a golden vine wrapped around it, and the other had….a purple blade? "Uwah! Awesome! It's the Purple Gem!" Aria yelled out. "So you're familiar with it." Mia said quietly. Everyone was quiet, then Yuri broke the silence, "C'mon! Let's take out our weapons!"

Yuri's POV

We all took out our desired weapon on the list and it was amazing. I couldn't believe it. I was really happy, but also shocked. "Now, it's time to fight!" I yelled. Everyone lunged forward at the monster with their weapon. We're fighting for the school with our lives. Wish us good luck.

* * *

I'm adding two chapters today! This one is one of them! BTW

Please go to this website for info on Angel Lite

mias anime stuff .weebly .com

No space intended. Fanfiction won't let me make a link. BTW, once you get there, please press on Angel Lite. Thank you.

You're going to have to copy and paste it!


	4. Spe-ci-al?

**Angel Lite**

Chapter 4

My second chapter today! Yay! Though it's a bit dramatic, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Third Person's POV

Everyone lunged towards the monster as we take out our weapons. "It's their time to shine." Lilly muttered smiling. "Ha! Get this you stupid monster!" Yelled Yuri as she took her bow and shot it. Then the monster made a screeching noise. "Stop!" Mia yelled. Iori noticed that Mia was right next to the monster, so he ran towards her and covered her. "Iori?" She whispered. "Shh! Just cover your ears." Mia did as she was told and Iori, Kinji, and Kirito jumped forward at the monster taking their weapons and hitting the monster. "Shut Up!" Yelled Kirito. He sliced off the monster's arm and Iori got the other arm. Kinji stabbed it in the stomach. Mia smiled with excitement as she also jumped out and took her sword and sliced it in the middle, killing it. "Ha ha ha ha! Suffer! Die!" She had a scary look on her face. Everyone stood there staring in even bigger shock. "She killed it…." Muttered Yuri.

Mia turned and said with a scary look, "What's wrong? Huh? Are you scared?" Iori clenched his fist and yelled out, "Who are you and what have you done to Mia?!" 'Mia' was just standing there staring at Iori with an annoyed face. "You didn't see her leave, you didn't see her die, and so, I'm Mi-" "No you're not!" Kirito yelled out. "You may look like her, but she would NEVER want to kill something that badly!" "Tsk! I guess you guys don't know. You see my hair? Right now, it's covering my 'blue eye'. Why don't you see for yourself? "As she said that, she lifted her hair and opened her eyes…

"No way…." Both of her eyes were red. "Impossible! She had a red right eye, and a blue left eye." That girl just stood there laughing. When she stopped she said, "I'm her other half. You know the 'special' side. I'm the monster that terrorized Japan! I'm the Black Mage!" She then laughed crazily. Everyone was shocked. EVERYONE. "Oh, and one more thing. Why don't you try to find out your past Iori? You can find out why I'm here, in your sister's body." She took Kara's staff and banged it to the ground, and in one second, everything was slow and made them a little dizzy, that they all fell to the ground.

When they opened their eyes, they saw Mia on the roof collapsed. "Mia!" Kirito yelled. He ran up to her and he picked her up. Everyone else opened their eyes and ran to them. "Mia! Are you okay?" Yuri yelled. Mia slowly opened her eyes and saw her friends around her. They all were relieved. Then Kirito pushed her hair out of her eye and saw that her eyes were blue and red again. She's normal again. Kirito clenched his fist, Iori looked away clenching his teeth, and everyone else had a worried look on their face.

Mia's POV

"What's wrong everyone?" I asked weakly. I knew everyone was faking it, but didn't want to ask anymore after this answer. "N-nothing." Kara said worriedly. "Okay then." I said. After I said that, everyone was relieved for some reason, and I smiled. They smiled because of mine.

Later, when everyone was clean, nice, and patched up we all finally got to relax. Knock knock! "Come in! The door's open!" Rina yelled. The door opened as we all stared intently to make sure it wasn't a robber or monster. "Hello everyone!" said a voice. It was too dark to see. 'Oh no." Kirito said under his breath. I looked at him in confusion as he started to tip toe away. "Do we know you?" Asked Kinji. "No, but I know you. Or at least two of you. Uwah! There you are little brother!" "Shoot!" Kirito muttered as he stopped tip toeing. The boy ran towards Kirito and I could see him better. I could see the resemblance.

"What do you want aniki?" Kirito asked harshly. "Oh boo hoo. Why can't an older brother just see his little brother once in a while?" Kirito's brother obviously faked crying. "Oh yeah! Anyways, I'm Kenji Fujioka! Kirito's older brother! Of course you know that… Hey! You're Mia Suede, right?" He asked me. "U-uhh yes. How do you know my name?" When I asked that, I could see Kirito making an X to his neck like saying, Stop it! Don't say anything or you're dead! "Hoh hoh. Well, Kirito told me a lot abo-""STOP!" Kirito interrupted. Yuri had a great big smile on her face and ran up to Kirito, "No way, maybe, just maybe you lik-""Stop!" Kirito yelled again but this time like he was suffering. He fell on his knees as Yuri and Kenji started laughing. "We were just teasing you!" Yuri said. "Actually, I wasn't really teasing, it's just fun seeing how he reacts." Kenji said calmly. Kirito muttered something I could probably only hear, "But it feels like you guys are trying to kill me…." I laughed a bit as I studied Kenji to see what kind of guy he is. Kenji then caught my glance and walked up to me.

"Have you fallen for me?" he asked sweetly. I started to blush uncontrollably and I covered my face and Kenji's face went in shock, "I was just teasing you, have you really fallen for me?" Kirito caught our conversation and looked some-what disappointed. "O-of course I don't like you! You just said it all of a sudden!" I said panicking. He started to laugh as he glanced at Kirito. He smirked and walked out the door, "Well, bye now!"

Third Person's POV

That was a surprise. For everyone. "I didn't know you had an older brother Kirito." Mia said. Kirito sighed, then said, "I don't like him. Or talking about him." Wow, Kirito looked pitiful. "Sorry…." Brianna said. "Why are you apologizing?" Kirito asked. "Because I'm apologizing for everyone. She smiled a sincere smile and everyone all felt warm inside. "Thank you Kirito." Kara said suddenly. "Huh? Why?" "Because, you brought us closer with your problems!" She said with a smile. -.-' How is that supposed to help when you say it like that? Kirito thought. "Ha ha… Now, why don't we get some sleep, it's getting dark. We can sleep in our rooms." Mia said. "But, we all have to share. Each room has a bunk bed, and there are only 7 rooms." Yuri pondered. She had an evil smirk on her face and it felt like it was towards Kirito and Mia. "Let's all share rooms! Boy and girl each!" As Yuri said that, we all thought, I knew she was going to say that. She smiled brightly and said the partnerships she thought of. She wrote it down on a whiteboard. It said:

Yuri/ Hinata

Brianna/ Jacob

Reki/ Mutou

Kara/ Satoshi

Aria/ Iori

Rina/ Kinji

Mia/ Kirito

Mia's POV

We all agreed, but I can tell that me and Kirito were thinking, "I knew it." Yuri then ushered us to our desired room. Kirito and I walked into our room with our belongings and looked around. "I'm taking the bottom bunk!" I yelled. "Fine." Kirito just said that as he jumped to the top bunk and he fell right asleep. I smiled and whispered, "Good night, it sure has been a long day." I touched his hair but suddenly- he grabbed my hand! " Hey!" I yelled. "It's not right to touch someone when they're sleeping Mia." He smirked then laughed. "I'm kidding. You can touch me." When he said that I blushed even more than when Kenji was here. Kirito looked at me blankly, and then made a sincere smile, "Good night." He said as he got under his blanket and slept.

I sighed and whispered, "What a handful." Kirito saw me at the corner of his eye and said, "I'm not a handful, I just think it's funny how you react." I looked at him and commented, "I-it's not funny! Man, how am I supposed stay here with you?" But unfortunately, I couldn't say that seriously and instead, I laughed at the end. He started laughing too. "Good night!"

* * *

Is this a bit short? Oh well! I'm really careless! So, on my previous chapter, it put the website for my info on this. ^.^ Okay bye... I guess...


	5. What now?

**Angel Lite **

Chapter 5

o_e This got deleted 4 times already... o_e I've had enough. If this get's deleted again, I'm not making it again.

* * *

Yuri's POV

It was just another day at the dome and we were all bored, until Lilly walked in. "Hello everyone." She said politely. "Uhm why are you here?" Kinji asked. "Don't be so cold!" Lilly whined frowning, I think. I could tell her how she failed acting class. Her fake sad face looked like she was really constipated. "Pfft! Ha ha ha ha!" We all burst out laughing. "W-what? Was my acting skills that bad?" We all laughed and tried to get it out but we were too sarcastic, "N-no! Ha ha! S-sorry couldn't help it!" Lilly had an annoyed face and then said, fine! I'm not the best, but anyways, you guys should be thankful! I begged the Student Council President to let you guys have a vacation!" She said angrily. "Really?! " Mia asked surprised. "No… She just told me to tell you." Lilly sighed. "Oh…really?" Kirito said sarcastically. "And, hey! Why are you so surprised and sarcastic today?!" Lilly yelled out. We all laughed again.

"No reason!" I said playfully. "Anyways, time to pack!" I said raising my fist in the air. Everyone else went to their room as Lilly left.

Mia's POV

I heaved a big sigh and landed face first into a pillow. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited we finally got a vacation?" Kirito asked. It has been about half a month since we were chosen, and we didn't get any vacation. "Yeah of course I am." I responded. "Then why are you sighing?"" Because, believe it or not, but this is going to be my first time away from Japan." Kirito looked confused at my response. "What do you mean? We don't even know where we are going." I looked at him and explained that I overheard Lilly talking to Kyoko and she said where we were going. Kirito pondered for a moment about where we were going, and said, I guess I'm fine with that.

We all walked out of our rooms, all packed up, until Lilly came in and said, "Oh sorry the trip isn't today. I didn't tell you? It's two days from now." We all stood there staring at Lilly with our mouths wide open. "Sorry…. We just need you to do one thing before the trip." We all looked a bit confused, until she said, "You guys are going to have to clean the storages and the stage. The school demanded it." Lilly gave us a small smile and then she led us to the gym. The stage was in the gym, and the storages or backstage, was behind the stage (Of course).

So, we walked backstage to see three rooms that Lilly said needed cleaning and a huge stage that also needed cleaning. We all heaved a sigh and then got to work right away. I wasn't really feeling up to the task so I chose to sit on the stage and clean the floor. As I was doing that alone, I saw Kyoko who was wandering around getting ready to exercise. I was going to say hi, but I don't think she particularly likes me, so, I just stayed quiet cleaning the stage.

A few minutes have passed since I was cleaning, so, I heard footsteps coming and I saw Kirito walking towards me. "Need help?" He asked. I nodded and then I gave him a towel and a bucket filled with water. He sat down and started cleaning too. I noticed that Kirito caught Kyoko's eye and she was staring at him. It was uncomfortable even for me. I'm sure Kirito could feel a stare glaring at him. Bang! I looked up to see Yuri stumbling out with a bucket on her head. "Are you okay Yuri?!" I asked frantically while getting up. "I-I'm fine! I just... bumped into a shelf, and then I fell into Kinji's arms, and then he threw me out of his arms and into the cleaning supplies, and then I tripped and fell. I got up, and I stumbled here with a bucket on my head!" Yuri gave me a huge smile and I thought, 'How could you smile when you say that?' I made a face like I thought she was weird and she just laughed. "I know what you're thinking, 'How could she smile like that when she says all of that?' Well, I actually think it's funny!" Yuri then notices Kyoko and frowns, "What is she doing here?" She whispers. I shrug my shoulders and I just sit back down and got to work, Kirito following. Yuri shrugs it off too and starts cleaning to help us.

Once we were done, the stage looked brand new! "Phew! That was a lot of work!" Yuri stated. Everyone came out helping us after they were done with their job and so we finished earlier than expected. When we were done, we all looked at the 'brand new' stage and then we all walked away casually continuing our daily lives.

Then, I heard a squeal. "Eeeek! Kirito! Look how you cleaned it" I looked the way of the voice, and I saw Kyoko, Yuri's little sister, and the Student Council President. "Shit!" Kirito panicked and started to frantically look around, but, unfortunately, Kyoko jumped on him before he could run away. 'H-hey Kyoko!" Kirito yelled. "That was great Kirito!" Kyoko yelled.

I thought it was a bit crowded, so I went backstage. Yuri had an annoyed, at the same time worried look on her face. Yuri then ran after me and stood next to me, "Are you ok with this?!" Yuri yelled. "Fine with what?" I asked. "With Kirito and Kyoko!" Yuri answered. I paused for a moment, and I finally said," I'm fine; really, I'm mean Kirito isn't my boyfriend or anything, he probably doesn't even like me." I said doubtfully. Yuri clenched her fist and yelled, "Don't say that! What if he actually likes you?!" I was shocked by that comment. "Has that ever occur to you that he actually likes you?!" I stood there with sadness and doubt.

Kirito's POV

"Kyoko! I don't need you to consume me everywhere, I already have-""Mia?" When Kyoko said Mia, I froze. "N-no." I muttered. Why was she doing this? She knows I don't like anyone… "Fine. Remember I have first dibs on you! Well, I guess I have to go!" Kyoko waved and walked away. "*Sigh* Why Kyoko? And, she can't put first dibs on me! I'm an actual person!" I murmured. "You have it tough, but if I were you, I would pick the one that is more innocent." Hinata winked and walked away. Man, I feel bad now. I stood up and walked to the backstage room. I stopped when I heard Yuri's voice, "He could like you." I twitched and I took a step back. "No, he couldn't, I have to go." Mia said.

Oh no! She's coming out! I looked back and forth and I hid behind the door that was opening, hoping she didn't see me. She walked the other way, and didn't notice me. Was she crying? I was going to run after her, but I heard Yuri coming out, and I ran out back to the dome and sat down. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hi? Why are you late? Have you seen Yuri and Mia?" Kara asked. "N-no. I haven't seen them." I lied. "Hello!" Yuri screamed. Kara ran up to her and held her hand. Then Yuri froze and looked away. "What? Where is Mia?" Kara screamed. "Sh-she went home." Yuri got it out and clenched her fist and on the corner of her eye, she was looking at me.

Mia's POV

I'm going home. I was on my way home. Whatever. Suddenly, I hear a voice. "What do you mean you won't pay me?! I did my part! Ugh! Whatever!" That voice, it's the voice I heard talking to Edgar. I staid behind a wall and I was going to peek, but then, "Hey! It's not polite to spy on other people!" I froze and looked behind me. I saw two strong looking guys punching their palms. "Oh no." I murmured. They were going to hurt me…..badly.

Third Person's POV

"Why did she go home?" Kirito asked. "None of your business!" She yelled at Kirito like it was his fault. Kirito just stayed quiet. "She might break through when the time comes." Iori suggested. "Yeah..." Everyone agreed and the day went on… boringly.

Mia's POV

He took a fist, and swung it at me. No! Huh? Why aren't I feeling pain? I looked up to see, Kenji. Kirito's older brother. In retrospect, Kenji was only a year older than Kirito and I. I stared at Kenji as he said, "It's not polite manners, to hit a girl, boys." He said coldly. "Shit, it's Kenji Fujioka." They murmured as they ran away, "You won't get us next time!" They yelled. Kenji looked at me and said with a bright smile, (Total attitude change) "Are you hurt?" I stared at him and then said, "I-I'm fine." I then realized that Kenji was the guy talking to Edgar. Why? Why does it have to be him? I thought as I stared at Kenji in awe.


	6. Try Smiling!

**Angel Lite **

Chapter 6

This is going to be one step ahead Sword Art Online forever now... =D

* * *

Mia's POV

"I didn't know you were that strong." I said. "What? You think Kirito is strong and not me?" Kenji asked suspiciously. "N-no! Of course not!" I panicked. Then, Kenji laughed, "That's the same thing you said when I asked you if you have fallen for me." He smirked. I started to blush again. Why does he like teasing me? He laughed again after seeing my face. "You know you're actually pretty cute when you're blushing. "Hey! W-why do you like teasing me anyways?!" I screamed. "I wasn't teasing." He said quietly. Huh? Was that a compliment then? Kenji took a glance at my face and questioned it, "Why are you smiling?" I looked at him and said, "Because you called me cute." He looked at me with a strange face and said, "People don't call you cute?" "Well, other than my family, no." I answered. "Oh, well, sorry."

Kirito's POV

Sigh. I'm now walking home. Boring. So Boring. I looked back and forth and saw a lake. I walked over to it thinking about why Mia went home so early. I looked down at the lake and I took my hand out to feel the air. It feels like the time I ate lunch on the roof with Mia. J Mia. Suddenly- My bag! It fell down to the lake. Luckily, it didn't fall in. Whew! I was about to jump down, until I heard my brother's voice. I jumped down and held the handle of the railing and I looked up. I saw Kenji, and a girl? No way….. Mia? I saw Kenji laughing and Mia smiling. Then, their faces turned blank as they looked at each other.

My grip tightened as I saw Mia laugh. Backstage, she wasn't smiling at all. She was talking about a boy. Whatever. I looked up to see them walking this way, I let go of my grip and I hid down at the lake. I grabbed my bag first of course. That's when I could hear their voices clearer. "Ha ha ha Kenji you're so funny!" Mia said. "Funnier than Kirito?" Kenji asked. I twitched at that comment when he mentioned me. "Well, I never heard Kirito tell a joke, but, why do you always compare yourself to him?" Mia asked. I would've wanted to know too. "I don't know. Kirito always had gotten the praise from our parents when he was young. I was older than him, yet, he was better than me at everything." Kenji explained.

Right then, I felt guilty and sorry for him. "I'm also sorry Kenji." Mia said, also? What does she mean by also? "It's ok. Hey Mia." "Yeah?" "Do you, like Kirito?" Mia and I froze as Kenji asked that. "I'm sorry, I can't answer that." That was Mia's answer. Then, there was dead silence. What happened? I climbed up to see Mia running to Kenji than hugging him. He was shocked, and the first time ever, he blushed a little, then he hugged back. "Well, you told me your house was that way, and mine is the opposite, so I guess I'll see you!" Mia said giving a fake and weak smile walking away. Kenji stood there in a blank face and looked up at the stars. It was already night.

"Don't you think it's rude to just sit there and listen to your brother's conversation with the girl you like?" He smirked. I flinched, "Fine, you caught me. All I intended to do was get my bag and go home, and, I don't like her that way!" I said. Kenji laughed then said blankly," You heard everything?" "Sorry…" I sighed. I was still down at the lake and Kenji was on top. He glanced at where Mia was going and looked down at me with, pain? I regreted asking this, but I had to know, "D-do you like Mia?" I asked weakly.

There was silence for a while. I didn't have a good feeling about it. I clenched my fist and waited for his answer. Until, "So what of it?!" He yelled. I didn't like the answer one bit. Why? Why did I hate the answer? My head was confused. Mia was the first person ever in my life, to make me relax. Is that why? No. I can't think straight. I got up and ran home. "Hey!" Kenji yelled after me. I didn't stop until I made it to my room.

Mia's POV

Kirito. Do you like Kyoko? I held my pillow once I got home. If Kirito finds out I was with Kenji, he'll freak out! Either way he'll hate me, so what's the point? I heaved a sigh and lay in my bed. The trip is two days from now. I might not go. Oh well.

(The Next Day)

Kara's POV

The next day came pretty fast. We were all in the dome, and the people that didn't know what was happening, didn't like the aura. Yuri was angry for some reason, Kirito was down, and Iori and Aria were worried about Mia. Mia wasn't even there. She was absent for some reason. Anyways, I didn't like how the room was filled with bad feelings and silence, so I broke the silence by suddenly yelling out, "S-so, we have a trip tomorrow! Does anyone want to comment?" Kinji looked up and said, "Yeah! Did everyone get everything they need for the trip?" Everyone just sighed and said yes. Kinji and I weren't helping, so we just sat back down.

All of a sudden, Lilly came bursting in. "Hey! Who's ready for the trip?" She took one look at the room and crept out, "S-sorry for intruding! Ha ha ha….." She closed the door and we all sat there with emotion and boredom. Today wasn't a good day.

(The Next Next Day (Trip Day))

Kirito's POV

It was the trip day and Mia and Iori weren't there, and Yuri was still mad….at me! Why me? So, everyone was all packed up and ready to go. Then, Lilly came in the dome and said, "Two more people will come too." Then she looked at me and murmured, "Sorry Kirito."? I wonder what that was about. So, after Lilly said that, Kyoko and Kenji walked in. "Oh no…" I muttered. Again, why me? But, I tried to shrug it off and decided to be happy for my friends.

"Yeah! I can't wait until we arrive!" I said raising my fist in the air when we were in the limo. "Wow you seem pumped!" Kara yelled enthusiastically. "Of course I'm with my friends!" I yelled, and at that time, I saw Yuri smile a bit.

After a few hours, we made it to a lake resort. "Uwah! Look! There is a pool, cabins, and a beautiful lake!" Aria squealed. We got out of the limo and walked in front of the cabins. The instructor said that there will be five people in each cabin. The list was, Cabin #1: Mutou, Kinji, Brianna, Jacob, Reki Cabin #2: Yuri, Kara, Kyoko, Kirito, Hinata Cabin #3: Satoshi, Kenji, Lilly, Aria, Rina

I was shocked and surprised that Kyoko was in my group, but also happy that Kenji wasn't in my group. So, when everyone was done reading, Kyoko jumped into my arms, and Yuri went even more annoyed. No… This is officially the worst day of my life, and, I went into a face palm. "Kirito aren't you happy your childhood friend is in the same group as you?" Kyoko asked. I had to answer, "Of course." I said. We each went to the desired cabins, and we relaxed. Finally some time to relax. I sighed and looked out of our window. "Hey, hey Kirito! Do you like this dress?" Kyoko yelled out twirling. For some reason, when I looked there instead of Kyoko, I saw Mia twirling, and I just looked away, "Yeah…."

Kyoko smiled and repeated over and over again, "Yay! Kirito likes my dress! Kirito likes my dress!" I think Yuri snapped, because she stomped on Kyoko's foot and pushed her over to the window. "Oww! Yuri why'd you do that?! "She cried out. Kyoko ran over to me and hid behind me. "Yuri! That wasn't polite!" I yelled. Yuri stared at me and yelled sarcastically, "I am sorry Kyoko, and Kirito, where were you when Mia cried? Huh?!" I froze when Yuri said Mia cried. "When did that happen?" I asked. "Exactly! You weren't there! It was right before I arrived in the dome after the concert. She walked out first and I ran out after her, I turned to see you running the other way." Yuri explained. I flinched and took a step back when I heard that I was caught. "Anyways, I ran after her and when I caught up to her, I saw her crying. She was holding a phone. I wondered what happened, so I asked her. She didn't tell me anything and she said, 'I'll try not to remember it so please, just please don't ask me again.' And that's what she said. I felt bad for her. She was a close friend!" Yuri explained further. I took a step forward again and yelled, "Then why were you mad at me?!"

Yuri looked at me with tears and I bit my lip. "Because you ran away when you saw her run out!" I paused and didn't say anything. Kyoko held my arm and looked at me with a worried face, "You're right….." I said. "Huh?" "I said you're right. I wasn't there for her. But what could I do to help her?" Yuri clenched her fist, but then let go, "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything," She said that as she walked away. I'm a horrible person. Yes, I'm horrible. I got down on my knees and put my hands in my face. "Kirito?" Kyoko asked worriedly. Kara and Hinata saw the whole thing, and ran up to me. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked. Kara ran after Yuri.

Kara's POV

"Hey! Yuri!" I yelled. Yuri turned around. We were on the banks of the lake and it was beautiful. "What? Are you trying to say that I'm wrong to yell at him? I said I was sorry already!" I felt sorry for her. "I'm not here for that. I have to tell you something that happened when we were in the limo." "What happened?" Yuri asked. I put my finger to my mouth and said, "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Yuri nodded and walked up to me. I whispered in her ear and her eyes widened in shock, "Really?" she shouted. "Shh! Yes! It's true!" Yuri smiled and started to act normal again.

Thank goodness she's normal; I hated seeing anyone suffering or sad. "How about, we go back to the cabin?" I suggested. "Yeah we should." Yuri said in a quiet but happy voice.

Yuri's POV

We walked back to the cabin and I was happy Kara was there. I have more than one friend. Kara stared at me and said, "You have more than just two friends Yuri." "What? Did you read my mind?!" I freaked out. "W-what do you mean? You didn't say it aloud?!" Kara shrieked. "No I didn't. Yay! You found your hidden power! But, I'm sure you have more secrets," "Just like you, you have secrets you don't even know too." Kara interrupted. We both laughed as we arrived at the cabin.

I was a bit nervous to open the door, but I opened it anyways, to see Kirito sitting alone at the dining table, Hinata watching TV, and Kyoko making food. "What's going on here?" Kara asked. Kyoko gave an annoyed look, and I held out my fist. Kyoko noticed, and made a smile. "When you guys were out, I said I was going to make dinner." Kyoko 'smiled'. "Oh! So, Kirito is waiting for food and Hinata is waiting by watching TV?" I asked. "Yep! Hey, Yuri, you seem normal again!" Hinata smiled. I smiled brightly back and yelled, "Of course! I'm Yuri!" I yelled out. Hinata and I then raised our fists. Kirito looked up and seemed to be relieved and he smiled too.

"Let's go to sleep." Kara said. "What?! But, I didn't make the food yet!" Kyoko whined. "It's okay. The instructor called us out for dinner already, and we ate, so, you shouldn't have to waste your time cooking!" Kara smiled. "Is that supposed to be a compliment, or an insult?" Kyoko murmured. We all heard her, and laughed; Kyoko couldn't help it but laugh too anyways.

(At Night 12:00 pm)

Kirito's POV

I can't sleep. Why? I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't for some reason. Everyone was sleeping in separate rooms, I got the biggest room for some reason, and I couldn't sleep. *Sigh* I sighed and looked out of my window. Mia came into my head. "I can't worry about that now, I'll just sleep." I murmured so no one could hear. So, I tried sleeping again and again and I finally slept at 2:00 am. Finally.

(Morning Breakfast)

Kirito's POV

"Hey! Wake up!" I woke up to all the noise and walked out of my room, "Good morning….." I said all sleepily. "Aww, you seem so cute when you sleep!" Kyoko squealed as I was disgusted. We all looked at Lilly, who yelled, and she said, "You guys have to hurry to make it to breakfast. We all jumped and realized that we were about to miss breakfast, so we ran out…..with our pajamas on. When we arrived, our friends started to laugh. "You guys forgot to change! All of you! Ha ha ha ha!" Mutou laughed. "Hmph! Why don't you just shut up Mutou!" Kara yelled. "S-sorry!" Mutou said trying not to laugh.

We all sat down and started to eat. Then I noticed that Kara and Yuri were whispering to each other. Yuri noticed me on the corner of her eye and waved at me. I waved back in confusion, and went back to eating. Kara stood up as everyone stared at her, "Can I have everyone's attention?" She yelled. "Everyone is already staring at you Kara." I come backed. "Heh Heh…. I guess so… Anyways," Kara had a serious face then, it was kind of weird. She took a deep breath and said, "Surprise!" and that was all. What? Everyone was confused except for Yuri.

Crash! All the windows broke and fell. Everyone jumped out of their seats and looked at the windows. For some reason Kara and Yuri had a smirk on. ? What's going on? We all looked at Yuri and Kara to question them, but then, "Hello everyone." It can't be. I looked at the way of the voice and I was shocked to see…Mia.

* * *

Mia! :-) Ha ha ha! I am so weird! Ha ha ha! :-)

Sorry if it's too long, this one was easier to deal with than SAO, because this only got deleted once... soooo... yeah...

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Ti...re...d Ty...ping... too ...much... (Tired typing too much) :D


	7. Wings in a Place of Danger

Angel Lite

Chapter 7

... Yeah... Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Bye... Hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Kirito's POV

Mia? No way. She had wings. Clear white wings. "Hello. Are you surprised? I have wings!" She said happily. Then suddenly, we heard another voice, "Hey Mia! Don't leave all of a sudd-." Iori. He had wings too but, instead of clear white wings, he had dark black wings. "Heh heh s-sorry if we're intruding. She just got her wings, and she couldn't wait to show it to you guys." Iori explained. Mia hovered there smiling brightly like nothing bad had ever happened to her. "Oh yeah! I forgot! I'm an angel!" Mia yelled while spinning in the air. She looked really happy, that I couldn't help but smile. Yuri saw my smile, and she and Kara smiled too. "Cool." Yuri said.

Mia's POV

Yuri said, "Cool." Blankly and I stared at her smirking. "Check yourselves. You guys have wings too!" I yelled, while Iori was face palming himself. I didn't even flinch. Even though some of them were wearing pajamas. Lilly smiled nervously, and Kenji stood there not fazed by anything. "Lilly did you know about this?" Yuri snapped. "Well, don't we all have secrets?" Lilly said trying to make up for her mistake. Yuri stared at Lilly with disgust. Yuri looked back and asked me, "How do you get your wings?" I looked at her and said, "Well, let's see. You guys already had your wings. You just never saw it, it hasn't grown yet, or it's just camouflaging with your skin. When your wings are folded up, it turns invisible so no one could see it, so all you have to do is relax your back and imagine you have wings and your wings probably will come out!" I said smiling. "I found that out the hard way. So, who will try first?" Everyone was nervous, and quiet, but Kirito clenched his fist and yelled, "I'll try."

As he said that he walked in front of me and said, "Sorry." I froze and stared at him for a moment, then remembered time. "Oh yeah! Try unfolding your wings!" I yelled nervously, "Ha ha ha…." "O-ok then." Kirito stuttered as he stood next to the hole in the wall. I winked at him and he nodded confidently. He spread out his arms and fell forward. "Kirito!" Kyoko yelled. "Why aren't you going after him?!" She yelled. Then Kirito's laugh was heard. "This is awesome!" He yelled as I smiled at everyone else. He flew up and showed his wings. The top was dark black, and the bottom was clear white. "Pretty colors right?" I asked the rest. They all smiled brightly as they all spread out their wings. All the wings were all different colors. The scene was dirty, messy, broken down and adventure-like, with a lot of people with wings, and a few humans. The scene was awesome!

I twirled around Kyoko and Kenji as I stopped in front of them, "Sorry for misunderstanding you Kyoko. Kenji, thank you for helping me!" I smiled. "Misunderstanding me?" Kyoko questioned. "Yeah sorry, I'll explain it later." "No thanks, I understand." "Ok then…" I look at Kenji as he looked away. Huh? I looked at Kirito with an angry face. Weird….. "Well, I didn't come here for vacation, so I got to go!" I said uncomfortably. "Why won't you stay?!" Yuri yelled. "I'm sorry I can't Iori has time, but I have to help Gauche. If I had an excuse, then I could stay, but I don't." I answered. Iori turned around and flew away with me.

Kirito's POV

"How pitiful." Kyoko said. I turned around and stared right at her with angry eyes. She flinched as I said, "Did you snap?" Yuri watched us and she smirked. She has never really like Kyoko. She said Kyoko got credit for everything, she got praised for everything, and she also had everything. Yuri was then adopted by her aunt. It was tragic, but fun to see Yuri smirk like that once in a while. But, why was I acting like that?

Third Person's POV

Does everyone hate me?! Kyoko screamed in her thoughts. She covered her face with her hands and fell on her knees. "Kyoko!" Kirito yelled as he ran up to her. "What's wrong? I'm sorry if I said something wrong, but it was kind of true…sorry." That didn't help Kyoko she just sat there. Then they heard a scream. "Ahh!" It was Mia's scream. "Mia!" We heard Iori this time. We all jumped up and ran out to the gigantic hole in the wall. We saw Iori flying down and gun shots. After a few shots, it hit Iori on the wing. He didn't have enough time to save Mia.

Iori's POV

"Mia!" I yelled as she started to fall into the forest. Someone was shooting guns and arrows at us. One hit Mia's wing and I was trying to dodge them all. Unfortunately, one of the arrows also hit my wing, and I fell too. Sorry Edgar….. was the last thing I thought before I fell unconscious on the ground.

Yuri's POV

As I saw I Mia and Iori fall to the ground I couldn't help it but take off to help. "Yuri! Stop! You'll get hurt too!" Kara yelled. I just ignored her I don't care anymore. I just want to help the important people in my life. I rushed the direction where Mia and Iori fell I saw them, but, they had blood everywhere. I hovered there with my hands over my mouth. "Mia!" I yelled out with tears in my eyes. The rest saw and they were about to take off, but Kara stopped them.

I clenched my fist and I got angry. Really angry. I took my weapon and shot it multiple times in random places, and yet, the shot stopped happening. I looked around in shock. I flew to where I shot my arrows and saw the arrow I shot randomly into a person holding a weapon. I looked at my bow and smirked, but then I remembered Mia and Iori and flew to them.

I stood next to them and got down to Mia. "Mia are you ok?" I muttered. She opened her eyes slowly. And I saw the places she was covering. It had either blood, of a bow stuck on her. "Mia! Hang in there!" I yelled. I carried Iori on my back. He was unconscious and had blood all over him. I carried Mia in my arms. I flew back.

Kirito's POV

"I knew this would happen." Lilly muttered. "What do you mean you knew this would happen?" I asked. "I thought since you guys were here, they would stop. But, they ended up attacking you." Lilly looked down. "Who were they?" Satoshi asked. "I'm sorry." Lilly muttered. Lilly was about to speak, but Yuri came back and we tended Mia and Iori's wounds right away. I looked back at Lilly and said, "We'll talk about this later." I carried Mia with me to my room with Kyoko, Kara, Yuri, and Hinata following. Iori was with Aria, Lilly, Kenji, Rina, and Satoshi.

When we were in my room, I sat next to Mia, while she was on my bed. Kyoko was sitting in shame in the corner, and Yuri and Kara were sitting on the other side. Hinata was outside waiting. He never liked sad scenes. Anyways, Mia looked at me and smiled. I had a worried look on my face and she probably knew it. "I'm sorry. I got into trouble. Do I cause trouble?" Mia asks weakly. Yuri responded right away, "No! No! Of course not!" Mia smiled and looked at Kyoko. "Sorry for wasting your time." Kyoko looked up and saw Yuri staring at her, Kara looking the other way, Mia smiling at her, and I still had the worried look. "It's ok…" She responded. "I'm going home." Yuri said all of a sudden. We all looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm going home. I don't want a vacation if my best friend isn't there. One best friend isn't enough." She said. Kara nodded and we all agreed.

Hinata heard it and he came in, "I agree. I don't want to leave a teammate behind." He said. "Thank you everyone." Mia smiled. "Ok. That's settled, so let's leave first thing tomorrow!" Kara yelled. "Yeah!"

Mia's POV

We all smiled happily and had fun the rest of day. They all stayed with me and talked about the things I missed to catch me up, even though I was in bed the whole time. I have the best friends ever. "I see, so you guys are friends again?" I asked. "Yep!" Kirito and Yuri said together. "I'm sorry if I caused you guys to hate each other in the first place." I said. "No, it was my fault; anyways let's get it over with! Ha ha ha….. let's just go to sleep, yeah! Bye!" Yuri panicked as she pulled Kara, Kyoko and Hinata out. It was just me and Kirito. We were alone together. "So, um sorry to intrude, if you want your bed, I could get off." I said nervously. "No it's ok I'll sleep on the floor." Kirito suggested, and somehow, it ended up with Kirito and I sleeping on the same bed. It wasn't a great atmosphere, but at least we both have a bed…..

Luckily, the bed was big, so he slept on one side and I slept on the other facing the other way. I wonder if Iori is sleeping with Aria. Probably. We were sleeping through the night. Together, all alone, on the same bed. I was blushing like crazy! And yet somehow, I made it through the night

Kirito's POV

It was so weird, sleeping on the same bed as her… I was blushing. Knowing her, she was probably blushing too. I guess I had to sleep it off. Or at least try to sleep it off.

(Next Morning Still 2 more days until Trip Ends)

Kirito's POV

It was the next morning. I woke up opening my eyes and seeing Mia sleeping in front of me. I forgot! ./. I started to blush when I saw her sleeping face. But, she looked peaceful. I'm glad. I got up staring at her. I stood up and took my clothes to the bathroom and I started to change. I don't want the Pajama incident to happen again.

Mia's POV

When I woke up, Kirito was in the bathroom, so I decided to change in the room. But the thing was that I changed into Kirito's clothes. He told me I could. So, to make sure, he doesn't see, I changed inside the closet. The bathroom door opened and he was brushing his teeth. He spit it out and rinsed. Then he said, "Mia? Where are you?" I heard his question and flinched, which was the biggest mistake I made during the trip. I bumped my head against the closet door and fell. "Mia?!" He yelled. "Oww… I'm such a klutz." I came out and luckily, I was done changing. "Oww." I muttered. Kirito rushed to me and said, "Did you hit your wound?" I looked at him, and our eyes met, I crawled back blushing. "Yeah...but I'm fine. "I said looking away. Then he looked away quickly too, while blushing a bit. I was still wearing his clothes, but his clothes were a bit big on me, so I looked like a little kid.

"Hey! Guys! Let's go and tell everyone that we're leaving!" Yuri screamed. "Y-yeah! Let's go!" I stuttered. Kirito packed everything up and stood up. I didn't bring anything of course, so I followed Kirito out. Kyoko smiled at Kirito and waved, but noticed I was wearing his clothes and ignored me. Then, Kirito smiled back and waved. I noticed and just pretended not to care. I just walked past Kyoko and I called out to Yuri. "Yeah?" She asked. "Nothing, never mind." I just played it off like I forgot what I was going say. Yuri just shrugged her shoulders and walked on.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE LEAVING!?" Lilly yelled. "Sorry but this place is too dangerous. You can explain everything when you get back." I suggested. "Fine…do whatever you want." Lilly muttered. "But first! You have to make a lunch for us!" Lilly demanded. "Huh?! Why!?" Kirito complained. "I think it'll be fun!" Kyoko said joyfully. "Fine…" Kara shrugged. SO, we got to work in cooking.

I didn't cook because they said I didn't have to. All thanks to my wounds. Yuri was washing the dishes, Hinata was peeling apples, Kara was cleaning, and Kirito and Kyoko were cutting vegetables. Kyoko was cutting really fast. "Wow! You're good at this!" Kirito complimented. Kyoko smiled and just laughed. "Because when we were young, I cooked for you!" Kyoko smiled. Kirito stared at her in awe and whispered, "Thanks Kyoko." I heard him and I was rolling an apple bored-like. I just stared at the apple while listening to the two complement each other.

* * *

...


End file.
